We are requesting continued funding of this training grant to support pre- and postdoctoral fellows in biomedical aspects of drugs of abuse. This training program has been very successful in that the trainees supported have continued to work in drug abuse related research projects. Many of them are now NIDA grantees. The major emphasis of this program continues to be pharmacological. We have expanded the faculty to broaden the exposure of our trainees to important new research areas. The faculty of this program now includes experts in AIDS, forensic toxicology, and molecular biology, as well as the pharmacologists who continue to make important contributions to the study of the abuse potential and mechanism of action of opiates, cannabinoids, phencyclidine, nicotine and other abused drugs. The organic chemistry component continues to be Important. The predoctoral training program is a rigorous graduate program in pharmacology. The program is characterized by two years of essential course work, but the major emphasis is placed on research. The research projects of the fellows supported by this training program will be directed toward elucidating the abuse potential, mechanisms of action and pharmacological properties of drugs of abuse. The faculty of this program are experienced and funded researchers in this important area. Other faculty in the pharmacology department and selected faculty from other departments will also contribute to the overall education of the trainees. Postdoctoral trainees will concentrate on research throughout their training. They will work in close association with their faculty advisor who advises them on research, teaching, professionalism of a drug abuse researcher and all aspects of becoming a productive independent researcher. Opportunities for clinical exposure exists in the drug abuse clinic at the VA and in our hospital. The predoctoral trainees will have completed at least one year of graduate training before being accepted into this program. The postdoctoral trainees will all have defended their theses in pharmacology or a related discipline prior tome beginning of their training in this program. This has been a very productive training program with plenty of applications. The laboratories are well-equipped with modern instrumentation for biomedical, behavioral and classical pharmacological studies, as well as organic chemistry. Modem ALAAC approved animal quarters exist. Desk space for trainees (offices for postdocs), as well access to personal computers is available. The medical library and computer center are within one block.